


Breakable

by amy_vic



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic





	Breakable

_It's okay_, she tells him as he lies next to her in the darkness. _I know you'll never love me the same as you loved her._

He protests, but they both know she's right. No matter how much he cares for her, maybe even loves her, it will never be the same.

At first, it was purely physical. Quick, rough encounters, usually in the engine room. He couldn't bring himself to invite her into his (their) bed, and she had been hesitant to bring him to hers.

Now, they simply exist, together. He'll listen to her seemingly endless statistics about the ship, and she thinks nothing of sitting next to him for hours, watching the stars surround them, doing nothing but offering wordless support while he and River chart their next course.

There are nights when he wakes from a nightmare, and doesn't realize which name he calls out. She ignores it, because she, too, still has the same dream. Reavers, groping for them in the darkness. She always wakes with the sound of a gunshot ringing in her ears. Blood and a broken warrior, lying at her feet.

They both had guns within reach, but neither of them could make their hands pick them up. The captain staggered in then, dropped to one knee, and fired a single shot. They had just enough time to turn their heads so they didn't have to watch.

Kaylee's hands are much smaller than Zoe's were (are), but there are times when she comes up behind him and runs her hands over the muscles of his back, and he hesitates before turning to face her.

She smiles at him regardless, but it's not as bright as it used to be.


End file.
